Numerous quick attachment and release worm gear types of hose clamps have been created. However, so far as is known, all such hose clamps of the worm gear type have structure in which the worm is movable with respect to the housing thereof, for release of the worm from threaded engagement with the band. Such devices are structurally weak and short-lived. Furthermore, known quick release worm gear type hose clamps are relatively expensive to produce.
An object of this invention is to provide a quick attachment and release worm gear type hose clamp in which the worm and the housing thereof are movable as a unit with respect to the band for quick change of the diameter of the band.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a hose clamp which can be constructed at relatively low costs and which is long-lived.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.